Happy Homecoming
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: TDBM Secret Santa 2019: Jean and Lucien married fluff. He's been away and she misses him, and they celebrate being back together once again.


**Happy Homecoming**

Five days was not so long, all things considered. Lucien had been gone for more than five days before. And Jean had certainly missed him. But it had not been like this before.

Then again, they had not been married before.

They had spent four glorious months on honeymoon after their wedding. Lucien had vowed to Jean that he would love her and care for her and show her the world. And he did all of those things. They went sightseeing and explored all through Europe. Jean saw all the incredible things she'd read about and seen in films all her life. Lucien gave her that gift, taking her to every place she'd ever dreamed of, feeding her gourmet meals, keeping champagne flowing wherever they went, making love to her in every different city they went to.

And after those four months, they had returned home. Ballarat had not missed them much, but they had very much missed it. Adventures are all well and good, and the memories would last a lifetime. But the best part of an adventure is the bone-deep sense of satisfaction in returning home at the end. Jean missed the house and all their friends. It was so very nice to come back to the real world and truly start their life as husband and wife.

But because they had been gone for four whole months, Lucien had quite a lot of work to catch up on. Patients had been waiting for him. The police needed him back on cases. And, perhaps most importantly, there were trials in Melbourne for him to testify at. That was why he had been gone for five days. His evidence had led to the arrest of a number of killers, and the lawyers wanted Lucien himself to present that evidence to the court to get the convictions. Three separate cases were all scheduled during that week, so he could not just go overnight and then head back home as he might have otherwise.

Jean missed him more than she'd thought possible. She had been so busy in the first month or so after they'd gotten home, scheduling his patient appointments and unpacking everything they'd brought back from their trip and seeing all of the friends she'd missed. But now that her life had settled a bit, she was lacking the constant busyness that would have distracted and exhausted her too much to miss her husband so desperately.

It was a bit pathetic, wasn't it? Jean had been without a husband for so many years. She was Jean Beazley, the widow, longer than she'd been anything else all her life. She was more than used to sleeping in a bed alone. She had slept quite well for a great number of years in a bed all on her own.

Only now, she'd gotten used to sharing a bed with Lucien. It had been a little strange, at first. The both of them had figured out that they overheated quite quickly wearing pajamas and being under sheets and comforters like they'd been used to before. And it took some time to be able to sleep through the tossing and turning of the other. Lucien's nightmares had not bothered him in some time, so once he actually fell asleep, he slept quite deeply. Jean, on the other hand, was more apt to turn over to a new position. Poor Lucien had been jostled to exhaustion those first few nights together. Though while he did not toss and turn as she did, his great long, muscular limbs would spread out as he slept. He practically kicked her off the bed one night. But by the time they left France and traveled to Spain, they had grown very comfortable sleeping together. Jean wore only a very light nightdress and Lucien slept only in his trunks, and that way they curled up together to fall asleep. Lucien would hold Jean to keep her from turning over so much, which also kept him from spreading out as much as he otherwise would have. It was comfortable and happy and beautiful, falling asleep in his arms and waking up with her cheek against his chest.

These last four nights, Jean could not recall when she had last slept so badly. Their brand-new bed up in the converted studio suite was too big for her all on her own, and she found herself cold and unable to get comfortable.

And it wasn't even as though she had any company to sit up with her when she couldn't sleep. Matthew had watched the house for them while they were gone, thankfully, but he had also spent the time finding himself a flat of his own closer to the police station. It was also closer to where Alice Harvey lived, but that fact had not been overtly discussed. So one week after the Blakes returned from their honeymoon, Matthew had moved out. Jean and Lucien had very much enjoyed having the house to themselves—and making very good use of the privacy afforded by every single room—but it did leave Jean rather lonely when Lucien was away.

She spent her days doing her usual housework and tending her plants in the sunroom and in the garden. She did the shopping and such. Alice was kind enough to invite Jean for lunch twice. And Matthew had taken her out to a café once as well. Still, not having Lucien and not having her old sewing circle had left her somewhat alone.

Oh Lucien had been a very dutiful husband. He called her from his hotel room every night. They talked for as long as they could, him telling her all about how the court cases were going and her giving him the news of Ballarat for the day. But it was not the same as having him there with her. Not being able to see his expressions or reach out to touch him or kiss him goodnight was difficult. But at least she got to speak with him and hear his voice when he told her he loved her. "Sleep well, my darling," he said each night as they said their goodbyes. "I miss you and I love you." What she wouldn't give to not have to have him miss her any longer!

But all of that was over and done with now. Lucien would be taking the bus back to Ballarat that evening, just in time for Jean to pick him up from the station and take him home for dinner.

And just yesterday, Jean had decided to give him a real proper homecoming. She would make his favorite things for dinner. She went to the butcher special to order a lamb. The market had fresh veg and potatoes for her to do a really lovely mash that he'd love. And she could probably manage two different gravies to sample. Jean even went to visit Cec to ask for assistance in choosing a wine to go with the meal. She did not know much about such things, and she knew Lucien would appreciate it. Cec, the dear that he was, allowed her to take a bottle from the Club and pay cost for it, rather than the usual markup the Club charged the patrons.

With the whole plan for dinner in her mind, Jean set about planning everything else. She spent all morning cleaning everything in the house, making everything spit spot. That, Lucien probably wouldn't notice. But it certainly made her feel better to have everything tidy and clean.

The biggest treat, in Jean's mind, anyway, was treating herself to the salon. Jean was perfectly capable of setting her hair all on her own, thank you very much. And she was quite good at keeping her manicure looking fresh in spite of the use of her hands in her work. But she was a doctor's wife, now. The idea that she did her own cleaning was something of a surprise to some of her friends, since she did not get paid to work for Lucien any longer. But Jean had never had anyone do such things for her before, and she had plenty of time to see it all done just as she wanted it. But being the doctor's wife opened her to a world of finery which had never been her place to possess before. She could spend money, for this special occasion at least, to have her hair and nails done by a professional.

The girls at the salon were so sweet. Many of them knew Jean, of course, from various Ballarat endeavors. But they'd never seen her here before. And many of them had not seen her since her marriage. She regaled the whole place with stories of England and Italy, France and Spain.

"Gosh you're lucky," Tina, the hairdresser, said to her. "What a wonderful adventure. He must love you very much."

"Oh he does," Jean assured her.

"Maybe I should make an appointment with Doctor Blake the next time I'm not feeling well. I always thought him a bit odd, if you don't mind my saying."

Jean chuckled. "Well, he is a bit odd. He took some getting used to. But he is a very good doctor, and I'd be happy to make an appointment for you whenever you're in need."

"I'll be sure to give you a call. Now that he's married, it shouldn't matter as much."

"What shouldn't matter as much?" Jean asked with a frown. She nearly turned her head sharply to look at Tina at that remark, but she did not want to pull the curls being carefully crafted in her hair.

"Oh I just mean that a man that good-looking as a doctor…I wouldn't know what to do with myself," Tina said with a giggle.

Jean felt herself blush. Her husband was very attractive. She was not the only one who recognized it, obviously. "I'm very lucky," Jean replied softly.

Tina smiled at her in the mirror. "He's lucky, too, to have such a lovely wife."

There was nothing Jean could say in response, so she just smiled proudly.

After getting her hair done, Jean wandered the high street and popped into a dress shop. It was not a store she'd usually shopped in, not the least of which was because she had always made most of her own clothes. But Lucien's homecoming was a special occasion, and with her pretty hair and pretty nails, perhaps a new dress might go quite nicely.

Half an hour later, Jean was headed home with a dress bag and a box of new things. It was nearly three o'clock, so she had just enough time to get the lamb in the oven and the potatoes peeled and the veg chopped before she needed to get dressed and go pick up Lucien.

Only Jean could not quite help herself. After all, she was home all alone. And the lamb would not take too long to prepare for the oven. So instead of getting right to work when she got home, Jean went up to their bedroom and immediately changed into her new things.

She had been a bit nervous, buying the pale pink lace underthings that she'd spotted in the shop. She was not one for such frilly things. But this one was not too revealing. It had wide satin ribbons holding up the lace-trimmed brassiere which tapered to the most elegant girdle Jean had ever owned with an overlay of fine silk to act as a slip for underneath her dress. She shimmied herself into the matching lace knickers and marveled over the feel of them. Lucien liked pretty things, and he liked to touch. Surely the textures of these garments would tempt his eyes and his hands and all the rest of him. Jean was fairly sure she did not need to work so hard to tempt him, not so soon in their marriage, but this was a special occasion to be sure.

Jean stepped into the pink dress she'd bought. Its pastel color and blue flowered pattern were perfect for the anticipation of spring, and the fabric was so fine. It fit nicely over the undergarments and Jean practically felt like a princess, wanting to twirl about. Maybe she could wear it sometime if Lucien ever took her dancing. The movement of it made her feel so fine.

Happy in her new things, Jean slipped on her shoes and went back downstairs to start cooking. She'd wear her apron to make sure she didn't get anything on the dress. Besides, she was not a very messy cook as it was. It would be fine.

At just past four o'clock, Jean was so focused on what she was doing, stirring the gravies and making sure the potatoes were not overcooked, she did not even notice the sound of the door opening.

"My, don't you look pretty!"

Jean whirled around, shocked beyond belief to hear a voice behind her. "Lucien! What time is it? Did I miss you at the bus station!?" she asked in slight panic.

"No, Jean, I took an earlier bus," he explained, calming her down. "The case wrapped up earlier than I expected, so I took the first bus I could get. I didn't want to be away from you a moment longer than I had to be."

Her stress melted away as he said those words and a bright smile overtook her face. "Oh I'm so glad," she replied. "I've missed you."

Lucien took two steps forward and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently and holding her tight. The kiss quickly deepened. His hands wandered up and down her back as his lips caressed hers. Jean's hands cradled her husband's face, reveling in the feel of him after his absence.

Eventually, though, she had to pull away. They were both breathing a bit heavily, but smiling. Their foreheads rested against each other and continuing little tiny kisses between their happy grins.

"And I've missed you," he said finally. He loosened his hold on her and stood up straight before announcing, "And I come bearing gifts for my beautiful wife."

"Gifts? What for?" Jean asked.

"Because I love you."

"Hopefully not also because you're making up for something?" she teased in feigned suspicion.

Lucien laughed. "No, nothing like that. But being away from you, I used the free time I had away from the court to do a bit of shopping. Wait right there," he instructed, dashing out of the kitchen to go to the entryway. He called through the servery window, "These I found in a little shop just next to the bus station in Melbourne. I was worried they'd wilt on the journey, but I think they're alright."

He then reappeared in the kitchen with a beautiful bouquet of white roses and yellow lilies and purple irises wrapped in pretty pink paper. "Oh Lucien, they're beautiful!" Jean gushed.

"I thought it might be a little silly, since you grow such gorgeous flowers, but I just wanted to bring you a little something."

Jean took the bouquet and immediately went to the cabinet to find a vase for them. "I can't remember the last time anyone bought me flowers," she realized aloud. "Maybe it is because of the garden, no one ever thinks I'd want them."

"But you don't mind getting store-bought flowers?" he asked.

She flashed a happy smile at him over her shoulder. "Why would I mind? I like pretty things as much as anyone else. And flowers are such happy creatures, aren't they? What's wrong with having a bit more happy?"

Lucien beamed proudly, pleased she enjoyed her gift. "Those flowers almost match your dress. Is it new?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him. "I bought it today. I wanted to look nice for you when you got home."

"Oh Jean, you didn't have to go to the trouble. I adore you no matter what you look like. But I must say, walking in to see you looking like that was a very lovely surprise. Oh and you got your hair done, didn't you?"

She was a bit surprised that he noticed. He was very observant when it came to evidence in his cases, but Jean had not forgotten when she'd moved three end tables in different parts of the house and Lucien had not noticed for over a month; his focus was quite changeable, but she accepted that about him and loved him regardless. But Jean had not thought that the hairdresser had done anything too different from what she normally did on her own nowadays. "How did you know?" she asked Lucien, curious as to how he'd figured it out.

"It smells different."

"It smells different?"

"Yes, it looks a bit more…I don't know…perfect. And whatever the hairdresser used to keep it from getting out of place smells different than what you normally use."

Jean frowned. "You don't like it?"

"No, no," he protested. "You look beautiful. I do like it. It's just different. Perhaps an odd thing to say, but I associate you with particular scents and this one was just new. That's all."

She shrugged, finishing with her flower arrangement in the vase. "Well, it's not an extravagance I think I'll partake in too often. It was nice to have someone else do my hair and nails, but it's just silly to pay for things I can do myself."

Lucien crossed over to her. "But if you like it, you should treat yourself. Getting your hair and nails done." He reached to take one of her hands and kissed the tips of her fingers in approval of her perfectly painted fingernails. "Buying yourself new dresses. Whatever you want, Jean, I want you to have."

Jean pursed her lips to keep from smiling too much. "I'll not have you spoil me, Lucien."

He laughed at that. "As if I could! But it's a bit late to warn me off buying you presents, however."

She sighed in slight exasperation. "You got me something more than just flowers, didn't you?"

"Yes," he confessed. "I saw it in a shop window and I had to get it for you."

"Let me turn off the stove so the food doesn't get overdone, and then we can go sit for a while and have a drink before dinner and you can give me whatever it is you bought," Jean conceded.

Little did Lucien know, however, Jean had spent the whole day finding ways to spoil him a little bit, too. Though her gifts were things they could both enjoy. His favorite things for dinner, the whole house entirely clean so they could spend all of the next day in bed without Jean worrying, and, of course, the rather elegant lingerie she was wearing under her dress right that moment.

The pair of them met in the parlor. Lucien poured a sherry for Jean and a whiskey for himself while she checked the lamb and left everything to settle for a while. She took the glass and clinked it against his own as Lucien toasted, "To a happy homecoming."

Jean took a sip of sherry and then sat down. "Now then, what did you get for me?"

He chuckled. "I thought you were so against my getting gifts for you?"

"Not against it, per se," she qualified, "but I am curious, now that you've told me you got me something. So where is it?"

Lucien grinned merrily and produced a long, thin box from his jacket pocket. It was black and tied with a red ribbon. "For you, my darling."

Jean put her glass down so she could untie the bow and open the box. She gasped, "Oh Lucien!"

Inside the box was a beautiful bracelet. It was gold and diamonds all in the shape of little bows. Lucien took the box from her so he could remove the bracelet and fasten it on her. He pressed a kiss to her inner wrist and murmured, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful! It's…it's too much, Lucien."

"Well it just goes to show that I can't be away from you for so long anymore. I'll miss you too much and I'll daydream about adorning you in jewels and it just might make me mad enough to actually do it," he said.

Jean shook her head at his silliness, but she really was overwhelmed by the gift. She reached over and placed her had on his neck to pull him in to kiss her. "Thank you," she murmured against his lips. "And don't ever go away for so long again."

"Never," he promised, kissing her again.

By the time Jean recovered her senses, it was time for dinner. She went back into the kitchen with Lucien behind her. She finished up the meal and he marveled at her choices, commenting on how he loved each and every thing she'd made. Jean smiled, because that was of course her entire aim.

They sat down to eat, talking happily about anything and everything and nothing. It had taken quite a while to get used to having the house all to themselves, but they'd found their way quite well. The both of them were well matched for conversation, challenging each other and keeping each other interested and making each other laugh. Both Jean and Lucien were comfortable just being themselves, not having to try to be quieter or deferential or keep to their station. Sitting here in their kitchen, the Blakes were equals with one another. They lived in their own world together which made them both—for different reasons—freer and stronger to face the world outside.

Jean gazed at her dear husband's face, marveling over her love for him and how happy he made her. She had a glittering bracelet on her wrist and beautiful flowers on the table that reminded her. And oh how she loved him! And later, when the meal was done and the wine was drunk and the dishes were all cleaned and put away, Jean would lead her husband upstairs and let him undress her and show him the pretty things she was wearing, and then Jean would show him just how much and how well she loved him.

**THE END**


End file.
